Falling Apart
by XxNeonLawlietxX
Summary: When Ciel gets caught by Alois kissing his butler, Alois gives him a deal:  He won't tell anyone as long as Ciel will be his servant for a whole year. As a year passes by, Ciel slowly realizes that Sebastian may not be the only one he's fallen for.
1. How it all began

_This sucked. _

"Ciel! Are you just going to stand there? I said, put this outfit on!" An annoying voice interupted his thoughts. Ciel let out a long groan. "Alois! I am **Not **putting on that dress!"

Alois, who had a flowing pink dress in his arms, frowned. "Cieeelll~"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Alois thought for a moment, then smirked. "Well well, I'll just go tell sebastian that your-"

"NO!" before alois could move out of the room, ciel tackled him. "I'll put on the dress."

Alois snickered. "That's more like it."

Ciel sighed and got up, the dress now in his arms. He reluctantly walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and slipped down onto the ground, where he hanged his head.

"I don't want to do this." He said finnaly, sad eyes locked on the dress. "It'll be so embaressing..."

His mind drifted to what had happend earlier, and his face turned a dark crimson.

_Ciel groggily walked throughout the halls of his mansion, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. It was the middle of the night, and, having trouble sleeping, ciel had gotten up and made his way to sebastian's room._

The room was barely lit, the light dim and ciel had to squint to see sebastian, who was, thankfully, sleeping. Demon's didn't need sleep, but they had it has a luxury. Ciel didn't want sebastian to see him this way- weak and needing comfort. Ciel silently slipped into the bed, snuggled against sebastian's warmth. He sighed peacefully, looking at the butler's midnight hair messy, and he chuckled for once, liking to see his butler that way.

Ciel was silent, looking at sebastian without any emotion. without thinking, he leaned forward and gently put his lips to sebastian's, jumping when the door creaked open, alois's face in view.

He stood there for a second, and when he registered what was going on, smiled madly and started "Ciel!-"

Before alois could say anything more, ciel jumped from the bed and tackled the blonde, hands covering his mouth. "Don't tell anyone about this!" He screamed hushfully.

Alois snickered. "I won't." He gently pushed ciel off of him. "One one condition."

Ciel glared at the boy. "What?"

"You will be my servant for a whole year, and do anything I tell you to do."

Ciel's eyes widened. "W-What? Who do you think I am?"

"I don't know, maybe I should ask sebastian." Alois smirked and got up, heading torwards the sleeping figure.

"No!" Ciel grabbed alois's leg. "Fine. I'll do it."

"That's what I like to hear. 

"Ciel? I don't hear you changing~"

"Tch." Ciel got up from the floor and began stripping, then tugging the dress over him. he then opened the door, glaring at alois.

"You look so cute!" Alois smirked and, from his look, ciel knew something bad was about to happen. Alois opened his arms wide. "Come give daddy A hug!"

That's it. Ciel wanted to smack him. But instead, he growled and hesitantly inched closer to the blonde, and was thinkng of retreating when alois practically glomped him.

"Alois, is that the only reason you made me put this on?" Ciel growled, pushing alois away from him.

"No silly, here, put on this wig and wait for me!" Alois threw him a long haired wig that matched his hair color, and ciel shuttered when he remembered that he had to wear one to vincent's party a while ago. Alois ran out of the room, and a minute later came into the room again, this time looking the same as he had when ciel had bumped into him the first time they met.

"Come on. We're going into town!"

"Wait, WHAT?" Ciel said loudly. "In these dresses? Are you crazy?"

"It's not like anyone's going to notice that it's us. Were pretending to be girls, remember?"

After many minutes of ciel protesting, alois finally just dragged ciel outside of the mansion and into town. Ciel tried to avoid the looks of many men who winked at him.

"We couldn't have gone in a carriage?" Ciel growled.

"And let my servants see us? would you have rather done that?" Alois looked at him, smirking.

"On second thought.."

It was silent for a while, both boys just walked without saying anything.

"What are we going to do out here?" Ciel said after a while.

"I've set up dates for us in exchange for imformation."

ciel stopped, tempted to run off. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but How could you possibly do that? We're GUYS!"

"That didn't stop you from kissing sebastian."

Ciel resisted the urge to smack the boy. "Fine..." He said finnaly, rubbing his temples.

"You say that a lot."

"I'm supposed to!"

"So, who possibly is it that we are meeting?" Ciel asked.

"Huh? Oh, just people we already know." Ciel tried to avoid the plastered smirk etched on alois's face.

"There you are, ladies."

Ciel looked up and almost passed out when he saw who it was. He pulled alois's hand roughly, making him stop. "What..Are...You thinking?" He hissed.

"It's sebastian and claude. What's so bad about that?"

"This is so embaressing! Why would you let them see us in a girl's outfit?"

"They're not going to know it's us." Alois pointed out.

"They've seen us in girl's costumes before!"

Alois thought for a moment, and his eyes widened. "Your right!"

Ciel face-palmed. "Of course I am.."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Hide your face as much as possible." Alois said.

"Why don't we just ditch them?"

"That's rude."

Ciel resisted the urge to smack him. For the third time.

"Ladies...?" It was claude speaking.

"Just a moment!" Alois said in a girl's voice, pullling his hat over his face as much as he could, and ciel doing the same.

"And ciel. Your going to have to take the eyepatch off."

"No! Alois, my contract!"

Alois sighed and reached out for the eyepatch, which ciel covered protectivly.

"Just let me see!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Alois tackled the small boy, and ciel struggled.

Claude and sebastian looked at eachother and shrugged, forgetting that they hated eachother for a moment.

Alois slammed his lips against ciel's, making the boy blush and stare at him with widened eyes as he pulled away, smirking when he had the eyepatch in his hands.

Ciel was still traumatized from the moment, and was silent when alois reached forward and gently moved his hair over his left eye, covering the exposed contract.

Thank god that sebastian and claude hadn't seen the few moments when alois kissed ciel.


	2. Intermission

(Lol, I know there were no Xbox's or anything like that in England back then, but I don't care. XD)

Intermission

Ciel sighed and watched as Alois attempted to hook up the Xbox 360 he had forced Ciel to buy. Apparently, Alois had been out in town with him, Sebastian and Claude when he had "accidently" found the most expensive Xbox there was in the window of an electronics store.

Alois had insisted they buy it and Guitar Hero as well. Ciel, being the unlucky boy who was bound by Alois so his secret of kissing his butler while he was sleeping wouldn't be told, had been forced to buy all of the things Alois wanted.

Sebastian stood by Ciel. They were currently in the entrance to the mansion, where Alois had brought in a Flat screen TV and hooked it up himself without Claude's assistance. It was taking forever for him to install the Xbox because he was being stubborn and told the two butlers he could do it himself.

From out of the corner of his eye, Ciel saw finny run by.

"Done!" Alois announced, getting Ciel's attention.

The Xbox screen showed on the TV, and Alois handed Ciel a guitar, which he reluctantly put on.

Ciel's guitar was black, covered in stickers that Alois had decorated it. When Ciel looked over at the blonde haired boy's guitar, he nearly gaped. It was white; with hundreds of flower stickers arranged in a way were it looked like they were spelling several cuss words.

"Let's see what songs they have on here!"

_Yeah. Like he had much of a choice._

The two butlers were in the back of the room, looking at Ciel and Alois with an interested look.

They had never heard of Guitar Hero, and wondered how their masters would be at the game. Eventually, the two argued over whose master would score the highest, and made a bet.

10 dollars on Ciel. 20 dollars on Alois.

Mainly because Alois was the one picking the songs, and he was quite the pervert.

A high whine caught their attention.

"Alois _Please_ don't choose that song!"

Sebastian couldn't be more surprised. _Ciel? __**Begging?**__ Now just what was going on here…?_

Alois grinned and leaned down to the volume, which he turned on to the maximum volume.

He then clicked the "Start Song" button on his guitar.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the TV that was currently a long distance away. It read:

"_Blood on The Dance Floor- Candyland"_

Ciel wanted to die. Just crawl under a rock and die. Alois had made him listen to this song for about two hours a day, and he mentally cursed the game when he saw the title of the song blaring bright on the screen. He couldn't believe that Alois was actually going to play it- in his mansion, at the top volume, _with their butlers in the room._

The song started, and Kiel's nightmare became true.

Alois, of course, hit every note, and Ciel reluctantly got a few, but missed on purpose, not wanting his butler to think he actually knew the song and got a perfect score.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the lyrics.

_Please. Just take my soul now._

_(to be continued in the next intermission._

LOL XD

Sorry it was so short. At least I stopped procrastinating for a few minutes to write this at all. XD

And if you have ever heard "Candyland" By blood on the dancefloor, you'll know why ciel is so embarrassed. X3)


End file.
